Sea Race
The Sea Race was a competition in the Cold War between the communist superpower of the United Soviette Republics and the capitalist superpower of The Corporatocracy of Harbitros. The Sea Race is estimated to have begun in 1948 and concluded in 1955. The Sea Race brought upon many advancements in submarine and aquatic technology, architecture, and knowledge, as well as benefiting both participants. However, the decisive and clear victor was Harbitros with its successful construction of Aeonsanx, the first underwater metropolis. Beginning of the Sea Race In Aeostril of 1948, the USR began showcasing large quantities of new, large-sized battleships it had created en masse as a utility in promoting communism and intimidating Harbitros. However, the Corporatocracy countered by beginning construction and research for advanced submarine vehicles. Big One and Sub Rosa In 1951, the Corporatocracy -- after testing and experimenting -- publicly released footage of a new, large, sleek submarine. This new aquatic vehicle was the first Discovery-class submarine, nicknamed Big One. The demonstrations and showcasing of Big One upset the Soviette Republics, as they felt it would give Harbitros an advantage against their massive warships. On Junith XXVII, 1951, a marine biology team of nine boarded Big One and went on a four month endeavour into the depths of Crims' Expanse and the Seas of Ice. Big One could submerge surprisingly deep levels of water, reaching under one kilometer below the ocean surface. On the expedition, the biologists discovered several new marine life. Several of the new species are: Metanephrops ferrapetra, referred to as Crims' Prelim Lobster; Armadillidium lumenlumi, referred to as the Bioluminescent seabug; and the Phycodurus ignacutis, referred to as the Fiery seadragon. The exploration team and Big One returned to Harbitros on Nahvidax'k'ver III, announcing the new species to the public and to the world. The USR was determined to outdo the great success of Big One and its first voyage. In 1953, the Soviette Republics unveiled its own advanced submarine: the Soviette Clandestine-class submarine, dubbed Sub Rosa. Sub Rosa was designed for quick movement underwater and had nuclear capabilities. The slender subnautic vehicle proved to be successful in its public tests. The Construction of Aeonsanx The USR created an underwater research facility in the Atonic Ocean off the coast of Telva from 1945 to 1947. The submerged base, though stable and efficient in its condition, was small and required constant maintenance and repairs to avoid collapse or interior ruptures. The Corporatocracy of Harbitros wanted to create its own underwater structure, but something on a much larger scale and of a higher quota of grandeur than the Soviette's facility. In 1948, Virgil Ekaj and the Corporatocracy began construction on a classified project within the Hyperbean Ocean. In 1954, the project was revealed to the Harbian populace as an underwater city. News soon reached the rest of Junope, specifically the USR. In early 1955, the city of Aeonsanx was finished and a swarm of upperclass Harbians -- and visitors, world leaders, and entrepreneurs from abroad -- were the first to roam the first underwater metropolis on Junope. From then to 1959, a seatrain system was devised and created from Raleigh so traveling to and fro Aeonsanx was more efficient and easily done. The Soviette research facility was abandoned in the winter of 1957, and reportedly collapsed in early 1958. Category:Cold War Category:International competitions Category:Events